Golf balls traditionally have been categorized in three different groups, namely as one-piece, two-piece and three-piece balls. Conventional two-piece golf balls include a solid resilient core having a cover of a different type of material molded thereon. Three-piece golf balls traditionally have included a liquid or solid center, elastomeric winding around the center, and a molded cover. Solid cores of both two and three-piece balls often are made of polybutadiene and the molded covers generally are made of natural balata, synthetic balata, or ionomeric resins.
lonomeric resins are polymers containing interchain ionic bonding. As a result of their toughness, durability and flight characteristics, various ionomeric resins sold by E.I. DuPont de Nemours & Company under the trademark "Surlyn.RTM." and by the Exxon Corporation (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,451) under the trademark "Escor.RTM." and the trade name "lotek", have become the materials of choice for the construction of golf ball covers over the traditional "balata" (transpolyisoprene, natural or synthetic) rubbers. The softer balata covers, although exhibiting enhanced playability properties, lack the durability (cut and abrasion resistance, fatigue endurance, etc.) properties required for repetitive play.
lonomeric resins are generally ionic copolymers of an olefin, such as ethylene, and a metal salt of an unsaturated carboxylic acid, such as acrylic acid, methacrylic acid or maleic acid. Metal ions, such as sodium or zinc, are used to neutralize some portion of the acidic group in the copolymer, resulting in a thermoplastic elastomer exhibiting enhanced properties, i.e., durability, etc., for golf ball cover construction over balata.
While there are currently more than fifty (50) commercial grades of ionomers available from Exxon and DuPont, with a wide range of properties which vary according to the type and amount of metal cations, molecular weight, composition of the base resin (i.e., relative content of ethylene and methacrylic and/or acrylic acid groups) and additive ingredients such as reinforcement agents, etc., a great deal of research continues in order to develop a golf ball cover composition exhibiting the desired combination of playability properties.
Golf balls are typically described in terms of their size, weight, composition, dimple pattern, compression, hardness, durability, spin rate, and coefficient of restitution (COR). One way to measure the COR of a golf ball is to propel the ball at a given speed against a hard massive surface, and to measure its incoming and outgoing velocity. The COR is the ratio of the outgoing velocity to the incoming velocity and is expressed as a decimal between zero and one.
There is no United States Golf Association limit on the COR of a golf ball but the initial velocity of the golf ball must not exceed 250.+-.5 ft/second. As a result, the industry goal for initial velocity is 255 ft/second, and the industry strives to maximize the COR without violating this limit.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,431,193 and 4,919,434 disclose golf balls with multi-layer covers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,193 discloses a multi-layer ball with a hard inner cover layer and a soft outer cover layer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,434 discloses a golf ball with a 0.4-2.2 mm thick cover made from two thermoplastic cover layers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,286 discloses a golf ball with a multi-layer core. The golf ball disclosed therein has an inner core, a shell surrounding the inner core, an outer core, and a cover.